1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable article support devices. More particularly, the invention concerns an adjustable device for use in installing and removing a sink mounted garbage disposer. The invention also concerns the method of using the apparatus for installing and removing a sink mounted garbage disposer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years it has become common practice in new construction to install with each new kitchen sink an electrically operated garbage disposer. Similarly, it has become routine to install electrically operated garbage disposers in existing kitchens. Typically, the modern garbage disposer is rotatably connected to a sink mounting assembly which is, in turn, connected to a sink sleeve that extends downwardly from the bottom of the kitchen sink. Usually, the kitchen sink is mounted in the top of the kitchen cabinet and only limited access to the disposer is possible via the front doors of the kitchen cabinet.
Because of the location of the garbage disposer, its installation and removal is both awkward and physically difficult. To gain access to the disposer the installer must usually lay on his or her back and extend the upper body portion into the interior of the sink cabinet below the disposer unit. In this rather awkward position the garbage disposer must be rotated relative to the sink mounting assembly so that it can either be connected to or disconnected from the sink mounted assembly.
Extreme care must be taken in the disposer disconnection operation because once the mounting ring of the garbage disposer is disconnected from the sink mounting assembly, the relatively heavy unit has a tendency to fall downwardly. To prevent the garbage disposer from falling, the installer must attempt to support the unit with one hand while at the same time attempting with the other hand to forcibly rotate the disposer relative to the sink mounting assembly. In removing old garbage disposers this operation can be difficult because the mounting ring may have become corroded and therefore, extremely difficult to rotate relative to the sink mounting assembly. Often during the step of forcibly rotating the garbage disposer to free it from the sink mounting assembly the heavy garbage disposer unit will fall and severely injure the installer whose hands and arms may be at least partially positioned beneath the garbage disposer.
Installing the garbage disposer is equally difficult since the installer must usually position his or her head and shoulders inside the kitchen cabinet, hold the heavy disposer with one hand so as to raise it into a position where it can rotatably connected to the sink mounting assembly, and then rotate the unit relative to the sink mounting assembly to sealably interconnect the disposer thereto.
Because of the confined space within which the installer must operate in installing and removing the garbage disposer, little room is left for mechanisms that can aid the workman in the installation task. Recognizing this problem, the present inventor has devised a small, relatively light weight and extremely easy to use support apparatus which can conveniently positioned within the confined space of the kitchen cabinet at a location beneath the garbage disposal. Once in position, a disposer support platform of the apparatus can be adjustably moved into a position wherein the garbage disposer is supported by, and securely interconnected with the support platform.
During the installation process, the apparatus of the invention can first be positioned beneath the sink mounting assembly and the new disposal unit securely connected to the adjustable support platform. Then by manipulating a pair of telescopically interconnected, tube like members, the disposer can be raised into close proximity with the sink mounting assembly. Final positioning of the disposer relative to the mounting ring is accomplished by rotating the disposer, which causes the support platform to also rotate along with a threaded rod which is threadably interconnected with the upper-most tube-like member of the apparatus. This fine adjustment capability enables the installer to position the disposer in precise alignment with the sink mounting assembly and then to finally rotate the disposer in a manner to cause engagement of the mounting ring of the disposer with the sink mounting assembly.
Use of the novel apparatus of the present invention not only safeguards against injury of the installer, but also prevents damage to the replacement garbage disposer unit during the installation step. When installation is completed it is a simple manner to disconnect the support platform from the garbage disposer and then to rotate the support platform relative to the upper, tube-like member so that the support platform can be lowered relative to the disposer to enable convenient removal of the apparatus from inside the kitchen cabinet.